


天生一对

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 所以说，如果抱歉和见鬼的组合都能终有一天找到彼此，灵魂伴侣这种东西还真让人不得不信。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	天生一对

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年11月旧文搬运存档

Clint第一次知道那个词的存在时他正在马戏团的移动浴室里和Barney一起冲澡，而且因为它们出现的位置的确很难找，所以是他哥哥率先发现Clint身上不知什么时候浮现出了这个词。

“嘿，小鬼，恭喜你。”Barney扳住他的肩膀，凑过来认真看了一眼。

“怎么了？”Clint惊喜地努力扭头朝后面看，心脏砰砰乱跳。“终于出现了？上面写着什么？”

但让Clint有些气恼的是，Barney并没有立即回答他，而是突然有点不怀好意地低声笑起来。他粗糙的手指戳了戳Clint肩胛骨正中间的一小块肌肤，而Clint感觉到那里突然产生一种从未有过的灼烧感。他又不耐烦地问了一次，想要立刻冲出这里去找面镜子，但Barney只是用手稳稳压住他的肩膀，开口时声音里带着笑意。

“哦，Clint，你可能已经遇见你的灵魂伴侣了，只不过你完全不知道而已。”

“那里究竟写着什么？”Clint几乎低吼起来。

“抱歉。”

“Barney。”他愤怒地哼了一声，“别再捉弄我了。”

“不，那就是你背上的字。‘抱歉’。”Barney摇了摇头，放开Clint的肩膀。“就这个词，再没有了。”

浴头里冒出来半冷不热的水落进Clint的眼睛里，害得他伸出手来猛地揉了几下。在他背后Barney仍然在低声笑着，感叹Clint有多不幸。“说真的，Clint，你说不定真的已经遇见过你的灵魂伴侣了，因为拜托，有谁这辈子没说过抱歉这个词？估计对方嫌你又小又瘦，所以根本不稀罕告诉你。”

Clint根本没心情搭理Barney。他胡乱冲干净头发之后就跳了出去，连身上也没擦干就往外跑，根本不在意这是他在马戏团难得的洗澡时间。他的帐篷里并没有镜子，但在演出的大帐篷后台的服装箱子旁边有面狭长的椭圆形穿衣镜，专门让演员们在登场前整理服装。Clint一把扯下罩在上面的破布，扭动身体和脖子试图看清自己背上究竟出现了什么字。费了好大劲之后，Clint终于在他两片突出的肩胛骨中间看清了那个词——那两个意味着他的灵魂伴侣将会对他说的第一句话——抱歉（Sorry）。他的灵魂伴侣写字很好看，字母修长整洁，末尾最后一笔勾起一个小小的弧。Clint现在还不到十六岁，但他仅看到这个词就想立刻找到对方和他或者她过一辈子。

“不会的，绝对不会，你一定还没出现。”Clint望向镜子里那个平凡无奇的瘦小男孩，坚定而用力地摇着头。Barney说的没错，的确每个人都向别人说过抱歉，但从来没人对Clint说过，无论是他酗酒的老爹，他软弱无力的妈妈，根本不喜欢他的寄养家庭，马戏团里完全不在意他的人，甚至在街边故意伸腿将他绊倒的流浪汉，这辈子还从没任何人愿意对Clint说声抱歉。

他的灵魂伴侣，一定还在什么地方等着他出现。

***

Phil在出门前习惯性将手表戴在右手手腕上，厚实的表带严密地遮住手腕内侧那个词。在他扣上腕带之前Phil的左手手指轻轻抚摸了一下那两个已经伴随他多半人生的字眼，但仍然不知道该用什么什么表情面对。见鬼（Shit）这个词张牙舞爪地盘踞在他的皮肤上，字迹潦草而凌乱，最后的t看起来甚至像个小小的箭头。Phil叹口气，不再去想这个词的主人究竟在哪里，戴好表之后向停车场走去。

灵魂伴侣这种超自然现象究竟有着怎样的科学机制一直是神盾科研小组的研究重点之一，无奈二战到现在这么多年都没研究出什么有用的东西。随着社会发展到现在人们对灵魂伴侣的态度不再是当年那种小心翼翼又期待无比，不断有社会主流人士宣称应该放弃对灵魂伴侣的执着，并且肯定非灵魂伴侣之间的真爱。许多国家那种家族联姻前禁止双方子女见面并强迫他们在婚礼那天念出对方身体上的词的做法已经被彻底禁止废除，互联网上倒是多了不少人晒自己身体各个部位上奇怪的话。

Phil和神盾大部分成员一样，属于不相信灵魂伴侣的这部分人，只在无聊时会偶尔关注些奇怪的网页。在神盾不经对方允许就查看甚至念出属于灵魂伴侣第一句话的字眼是严令禁止的，而且所有还没找到灵魂伴侣的人都被要求像Phil一样用各种方法将那句话遮盖起来。Phil很幸运，一块手表就足够了，他对于那些词语出现在身体必须长期暴露位置上的人真的非常同情。

而自从多年以前整个神盾最大的赌局就是Fury局长的眼罩下面是否藏着他的灵魂伴侣，虽然至今也没人有胆尝试掀开。Phil当然知道，因为当他们还是两个陆军游骑兵的时候曾在一个醉酒的深夜互换过关于自己灵魂伴侣的种种抱怨。Fury对着Phil手腕上的那个词笑了整整十分钟，并且庆幸自己对他的第一句话远比见鬼恶劣得多。

但在某些夜深人静的夜晚，当Phil忙完一天回到空无一人的公寓，坐在沙发上吃着微波炉加热过的剩饭时，他总会不由自主地看向自己的右手手腕。他从没在外人面前露出那个词，因为年少时期来自同龄人的恶意嘲笑已经教会他不再这么做，所以只有Phil自己知道他有多在意这个词。他的灵魂伴侣一定活得非常自由自在，甚至只需要看到这个词Phil就已经能想象出对方张扬地笑起来时的样子。任何一个能对陌生人脱口而出这样一个词的人大概不是特别没礼貌就是非常不拘小节。Phil希望对方是后者，毕竟那是自己的灵魂伴侣，这世界上理应和自己最合拍的人。

他一直都是个早熟而敏感的人，即便在人生情绪波动最大的少年时期也是这样，总是用一双冷淡的眼睛注视着身边的人。不知有多少次Phil想象着自己的灵魂伴侣会是什么样子，对方是否能够理解包容自己，抑或有着截然不同的处世态度。但十六岁的某一天，当这个词从他的手腕皮肤上带着一点陌生的炙热缓缓浮现时，Phil所有的期待都被瞬间斩碎。见鬼——这词简直太常见了，Phil忙起来的时候甚至自己都会下意识脱口而出，而紧急任务状况下的神盾简直就是个各种咒骂叫喊的大对决，Phil一天不知道要听上多少遍。再说了，如果他的灵魂伴侣比他年纪要大，那Phil说不定早就见过了对方。任何人发现自己的灵魂伴侣是个像Phil一样刻板无趣的人时说声见鬼简直再正常不过了。

得之他幸，不得他命。也许Phil注定要错过自己的灵魂伴侣，而且用这么简单粗暴的一个词就打发他的人大概也不会需要他。

***

他的安全屋被人入侵了。

这是Clint从消防梯进入屋子之后的第一反应。对于普通人来讲他的这次藏身之处可能和他走之前完全一样，没有半点改变，但他毕竟被人称作鹰眼，只需要一眼就能看出接近门口的地板灰尘分部非常均匀，绝对是因为有人在离开前小心翼翼地打扫过脚印。

他不再多想什么，当机立断回身往楼下黑漆漆的巷子里跳，还没落到地已经听到楼上自己的房门被一脚踹开的声音，随即杂乱的脚步声从各个方向将他包围。Clint在心里咒骂一声，从背上抽出一支抓钩箭，向着小巷的墙头射去，然后拽着自己从墙头一跃而过。从他身后传来的脚步声以及呼喊声越来越近，他甚至还没站稳身体就接着向邻近的另一座居民楼跑去。他现在首先需要抵达高处看清情况，搞明白究竟是谁在他身后穷追不舍，等躲过这波风波后从屋顶抵达附近的地铁，最后消失在人群里，虽然怎样才能带着弓箭混上地铁也是个不小的问题。

不过现在，逃命要紧。Clint借着黑夜的掩映悄无声息地向着隔壁楼房的底楼大门跑去。这幢和他安全屋的那幢不一样，建筑年代比较新所以没有消防梯（这也是他选择另一幢的原因之一），所以要想登顶他只能选择电梯或者走楼梯。虽然楼梯比电梯要安全得多，无论对方从哪里出现都能很快被他发现，但一旦被上下夹攻那么他只有被堵在中间的份。但如果选择电梯的话他完全可以在电梯到顶前打开头顶的维修板逃生。于是在Clint用根铁丝几下就打开大门后，他朝着电梯的方向直蹿过去，看到电梯恰好刚从地下停车场那层升上来。

Clint原本期望着现在已经接近十一点钟了，应该不会再有人刚回家，但电梯门缓缓开启后他看到里面贴着电梯壁站着一个穿着不太合身的西装的男人，一只手插在口袋里，另一只手提着一个带点磨损的公文包。老天，那人看起来可真够疲倦的，在Clint电光般的扫视中他看到对方的疲倦深深刻入脸上的每一个线条以及西装上的每一处皱褶，身上散发出一股浓重的一直加班到现在才回家的疲惫。Clint对他胡乱点点头，贴墙站在对立的角落里，飞速思考着几种把对方空手弄晕但不致残的方法。他对加班到这个点的上班族还是有点敬意的。

就在这时他突然间意识到自己的背上还背着弓箭，而对方通过反光的电梯门正一脸疑惑地看着他。没时间瞎想了，Clint一步跨过两人之间的距离，左手已经伸直绷起，准备一刀劈晕对方。

然而下一秒，他突然屁股微微一痛，然后镇定剂进入体内的熟悉感觉迅速涌上大脑。Clint双目圆睁，在感受到力气与意识都在飞速消散时瞪向贴在自己身边的西装男，不可思议地看到对方手里握着一个小小的注射器，针头还插在自己的屁股里。

“见鬼。”他只来得及低声咕哝了这句，双膝一软向后面倒去。他竟然栽在一个西装男手里，能把刚加班回家的上班族扮演得这么惟妙惟肖，看来这次追在自己身后的人肯定属于什么政府组织了。

“……抱歉。”对方脸上丝毫没有半点歉意，但几乎很有礼貌地机械性回答道。他话一出口Clint原本因为镇定剂逐渐合拢的眼睛又一次费劲地睁开，在感受到肩胛骨之间突然燃起的灼烧感的同时看到对方也一脸震惊，握着注射器的手紧紧握上另一只手的手腕。从这个动作来判断，对方八成感受到了皮肤上和自己一模一样的感觉。

和自己灵魂伴侣第一次见面就把他镇定倒的滋味怎么样？Clint很想嘲讽地说上一句，但他的嘴唇根本移动不了半分，很快就陷入一片寂静的黑暗。

***

见鬼。

见鬼见鬼见鬼。

Phil绝对不是在重复自己手腕上的那个词，但目前他实在想不出任何能够代表他心情的词汇了。他一直觉得自己的生命虽然没有惊喜但也不至于残酷到家，但为什么从没人告诉过他眼前这个倒在电梯地板上的男人，这位已经逃脱神盾追捕半年有余的通缉犯，代号鹰眼的狙击手雇佣兵很有可能就是他的灵魂伴侣？！

Phil的心情很复杂。Phil的心情很苦涩。Phil的心情除了复杂与苦涩之外还有点期待与兴奋。

他已经将近四十岁了，一般人到了这个年纪早就放弃寻找灵魂伴侣这个不切实际的梦了，说实话他也早就放弃了。但谁能想到他们两个竟然会以这种方式见面，而且想到自己的回答——刻在对方皮肤上的那个词也一定短到让对方不敢相信。毕竟见鬼和抱歉哪个更容易听到，Phil的心里非常有数。

叮的一声电梯已经升至顶楼，电梯门缓缓开启后Phil安排在这里的神盾成员鱼贯而入，将昏倒在那里的男人从地上捞起来，半分钟之后一行人接着重新下楼。等离开这幢居民楼后Phil看着他们把鹰眼送上运输车，而自己走到一旁向神盾总部汇报情况。通讯接通后另一端传来神盾局局长的声音。

“Fury。”

“报告局长，我们已经成功捕获代号为鹰眼的通缉犯。”Phil自认为声音很平静，但Fury立刻察觉出有什么不对。

“Cheese？还出什么事了，你怎么听起来有点紧张？”

“我见鬼了（Shit happened）。”Phil除了这个句话什么都说不出口。很好，他还有心情开这种玩笑，说明灵魂伴侣突然出现这事还没让他方寸大乱。

“你什么意思——等等，那个见鬼吗？”Fury的口气从紧张立刻变为调侃。“别告诉我——鹰眼？”

“没错。”Phil叹了口气，疲惫地揉了一把脸。这次他是真的觉得累而不是装出来骗人了。“所以说很抱歉，如果你还是想把我的灵魂伴侣关进监狱里，我只能告诉神盾所有人你的眼罩下面究竟写着什么了。”

“等等，我什么时候说过要把他关进监狱了？”Fury哼了一声。“还有他究竟为什么会对你说这句话啊，你干了什么？”

“我往他屁股里扎了一针镇定剂。”

“那么你对他说了什么？”

“抱歉。”

Fury爆发出一阵地动山摇的笑声。“你俩真是天生一对。”等神盾局的局长终于笑够了之后他这样说道。Phil明知他看不见但仍然沉默地耸耸肩，毕竟对方说的没错。

***

Clint终于醒过来的时候发现自己在一件很明显是审讯室屋子里。他坐在椅子上，手脚自由，面前有张光秃秃的桌子，桌子和椅子看起来都被焊在地上绝对没法用作武器。而在桌子的对面坐着一个身穿深色西装的男人——那个身穿西装的男人，虽然这次他的西装要合身多了。

真会演。他撇撇嘴，在肩胛骨中间那块皮肤一跳一跳地抽痛时突然想起这是自己的灵魂伴侣。Clint睁开眼睛瞪着他，摆出自己最吓人的那副沉默表情（其实就是他面无表情时的样子，有问题的话找他死掉的爸妈讲理吧），一动不动地盯着对方看。

终于，过了好久，那人的喉结动了动，开口了。

“所以说……”对方的声音很轻，但意外很好听。“见鬼？”

“抱歉？”虽然对方只说了两个字但Clint完全明白他什么意思，所以立刻反唇相讥。他们两个大眼瞪小眼互相看了好久，西装男突然嘴角一弯，笑了起来，而Clint还没等自己反应过来也跟着笑了起来。

“你知道我早就放弃寻找灵魂伴侣了吗……”在笑声间隙对方有点上气不接下气地说道，“毕竟见鬼这两个字我简直听过太多次。我还以为你——你早就见过我但决定自己走掉。”

“千万别提这个，我太有同感了。”Clint点头同意，“你能想象到吗，这辈子竟然到现在才有人亲口给我说了一句抱歉？我之前过的都是什么狗屎生活啊。”

“抱歉。“对方又笑着加了一句。

“要知道我想象过很多次你会是什么样子，还有我们见面的场景会是怎样。”Clint无奈地翻了翻眼睛，“我想过你说不定是捧着咖啡笨手笨脚的姑娘，把咖啡洒在我身上后连忙道歉；或者你是个死有钱人，在我过马路的时候开车撞到了我，下车把我扶起来后说声道歉；我甚至想过你也许是最后要了我的命的人，在开枪前对我说声抱歉。”

“而我也想象过捧着咖啡的人是我，而你从拐角走出来撞到我身上，咖啡洒了我们两个一身，而你叫了声见鬼；或者开豪车的人是你，发现你把我撞到之后连声叫见鬼；甚至你是要了我命的人，在我死前最后一句洋洋洒洒的宣言之后骂了句见鬼，然后把我一枪崩掉。”

他们互相注视着对方，嘴唇上都带着笑意。

“这么多种可能。”Clint感叹道。“咖啡那个可能是我的最爱，顺便我很庆幸你用的是注射器而不是真枪。”

“谁让我们对彼此说的第一句话都太常见。”对方耸耸肩。“要是换了别人，换了另一句话，我们大概真的会错过对方。”

“没错。”Clint朝他咧开嘴角，“这么多种可能有一种成功了我就已经很满足了。”他伸出手越过桌子，真诚而满是期待地说道：“我很庆幸我们最终相遇了。我已经找了你很多年，抱歉先生。”

“Phil Coulson。”他的灵魂伴侣紧紧握住Clint的手，朝他展颜一笑，蓝眼睛里映出同样的期待与欣悦。

“Clint Barton。”

所以说，如果抱歉和见鬼的组合都能终有一天找到彼此，灵魂伴侣这种东西还真让人不得不信。


End file.
